Various systems provide users with images of different locations. Some systems provide users with panoramic images or panoramic images having a generally wider field of view. For example, panoramic images may include an image or collection of images having a field of view which is greater than that of the human eye, e.g., 180 degrees or greater. Some panoramic images may provide a 360-degree view of a location.
Some systems may provide users with the ability to “zoom” into a particular part of a panoramic image. These systems may use highlighting, thumbnails, or icons to indicate where zoomed in images are available. These indicators may give users the opportunity to view a panoramic image including a particular feature and subsequently view another image of that particular feature at a greater zoom level.
In order to provide these zoomed in images, the panoramic image must be compared to other images to identify useful zoomed in images. As an example, images from various sources may be compared, based on features, pixels, locations, etc., in order to identify features.